Recreational boaters, especially fishermen, have long sought ways to effectively store cargo. This is particularly true with modem recreational fishing boats known as bass boats that have low profile hulls and relatively flat fishing decks. Such boats have optimized storage as much as possible by incorporating under-deck rod and tackle holders. However, convenient storage of a fishing net has not yet been obtained.
One problem associated with storing a fishing net is caused by the odd shape of the fishing net. A majority of recreational fishing nets are 48″–60″ in length, composed of an oblong shaped 18″–30″ net opening at one end and a tubular handle at the other end. The simple geometry of such a fishing net makes it impractical to store below the deck because it would create a great deal of wasted space. Therefore, fishing nets are generally stored on the deck of recreational fishing boats.
Storing lightweight, large surface area, fishing nets unsecured on the deck of a fishing boat during transport is especially dangerous. This is true both during the transport of the boat to and from the lake, as well as when the boat is cruising across a body of water. Fishermen have developed a number of ways to secure a fishing net to a boat so as to prevent the net from becoming a projectile. A majority of the commonly used tie-down techniques incorporate bungee cords or rope to secure the net in the boat. While such methods are generally adequate, they are not convenient, especially for fishermen that traverse a lake many times during a fishing day to visit their favorite fishing spots. The cords, or ropes, generally get tangled in the netting of the fishing net and are not easy to remove as a fisherman is reeling in a catch, and they can be dangerous in that they create a tripping danger to the boat's occupants. Another method of securing a fishing net often observed as boats travel between fishing spots is that of wedging the handle portion of a fishing net between the driver's, or passenger's, seat and a portion of the boat. While this method permits a fisherman to quickly grab the fishing net while fighting a fish, the fishing net is not in the most convenient location nor does it provide the level of security that is necessary to ensure that the net does not become a projectile as the boat rapidly crosses rough water.
What has been needed in the recreational boating industry is a convenient, inexpensive, fishing net retainer that is easy to install, reliably secures the fishing net, marine environment resistant, snag resistant, facilitates quick-release of the fishing net with a single arm, and is not a tripping hazard. While some prior art methods achieve some of these qualities, none do so in the manner and efficiency of the present invention.